


Dragon Age Inquisition: The calm before Janus Trevelyan's storm

by Arlux1313



Series: Janusverse [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlux1313/pseuds/Arlux1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Breach threatens to engulf all of Thedas, the only hope seems to be the outcast of the Trevelyan family. Janus is the proverbial black sheep of his family, the one Mage in a long standing family line of Templars. Yet it is the black sheep who could save all of Thedas, or bring it to its knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The wrath of Heaven

_Where am I_

_Janus Trevelyan could only see darkness around him, as he very slowly made his way to his feet. Wherever he was, one thing was for certain. This was not the conclave where Divine Justinia had planned to orchestrate a peace between the Mages and the Templars. Janus stood and brushed some of his long platinum blond hair from his eyes, noting that there was a thick green mist that swirled lazily around his feet. He hadn't taken more than two steps, when an unearthly screech turned his blood to ice. Whatever that sound was, he wasn't going to stick around to find out. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, yet his ears picked up the sound of something very very big very close behind him, and getting close every passing second. He then began to climb a very steep slope, and he was praying to the Maker that whatever was chasing him could not climb. Yet Janus must have been horribly cruel to puppies in a previous life, as the large monstrosity behind him was as close as it had been._

_Then a bright figure appeared a short distance away. A figure wreathed in light that seemed to be a woman dressed in the clothes of the Chantry was reaching out to him. Janus mustered all his strength, and reached out to the figure._

Janus’ eyes snapped open, and he was once again surrounded by darkness. Yet he noticed he was in a dimly lit room … surrounded by guards who all had their blades drawn, and were pointing directly at him. Janus tried to raise his hands, but there was a very heavy weight linking his wrists together. His hands were bound. He tried to recall what he could have possibly have done that would have placed him in this situation. Yet there was nothing that crossed his mind. However what had he just seen? As he attempted to recall what had happened in whatever that place was, two sharp pains plagued him. One in his head, and another in his left hand that seemed to have emitted an odd green glow. Yet when the pain faded, the glow stayed. Janus looked at his left hand, and yelled out a yelp of shock and fright. Small tendrils of green light were crawling all over his left palm, and emitting a faint hissing sound.

As if drawn by the sudden noise, a door violently swung open, causing Janus to jump back from the sudden noise, but to shield his eyes from the near blinding light coming from the doorway. Two figures suddenly appeared in the doorway, both clearly women, but one had a much bolder stance than the other, who seemed to be more relaxed than her counterpart. The woman with the broader stance made straight for Janus, while the second seemed to disappear into the shadows.

“Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now?” She growled at Janus.

“Where am I? What's going-?” The right side of his face stung as the woman backhanded him.

“Explain this!” She demanded holding up Janus’ left hand that was glowing with that strange green light. 

“I can't! I don't know what it is!” Janus yelped in pain once again as the green tendrils wrapped around the backside of his wrist, before fading away.

“The Conclave is destroyed! Everyone who attended is dead! Except for you!” She growled once more. Her face not two inches from his, and her eyes were boring into Janus’. Two hard but familiar brown eyes.

“Cassandra? Cassandra Pentaghast?” Janus asked. 

The woman Janus called Cassandra took a step back in shock. “It can’t be! Janus! What are you doing here!?”

“You two know each other?” The second woman’s voice asked from the shadow. 

Cassandra stood up, and pulled Janus to his feet. “Go to the forward camp Leliana. I will take Janus there myself.” She said as she undid the iron bands around his wrists. The other woman, Leliana strode past the two and the guards who all had their swords pointed at Janus a moment before followed after her. 

“What’s going on Cassandra?” Janus asked as the odd green light emanated from his left hand, and the same odd glowing tendrils snaked their way along his palm.

With a small sigh, Cassandra turned on her heel and headed for the doorway she had come through. “It will be easier to show you.” She said as she motioned for Janus to follow her, and it was with a growing sense of dread at what awaited him beyond those doors, that Janus fell into step with Cassandra.

“Maker’s breath what is that!” Not one step outside of the doors of Haven’s Chantry, Janus knew what Cassandra had meant about it being easier to show him what was happening. There was a large tear in the sky far over the mountains, that had that same bright green color like the small green tendrils that periodically snaked their way around Janus’ hand. 

“We call it the Breach. A portal to the Fade, and with each passing second it grows.” Cassandra’s voice seemed so far away, as Janus stood where he was with his eyes transfixed on the tear in the sky. 

That Breach is directly over the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Where Divine Justinia was holding that summit between the warring Mages and Templars. His eyes widened as Cassandra’s words returned to him.

_“The Conclave is destroyed! Everyone who attended his dead!”_ Everyone except for him. As he looked at his left hand, a horrible thought raced through his mind. Had he caused that rip to the Fade to appear in the sky? Was he the one responsible for the death of Divine Justinia? Was it he who had caused her death and the deaths of all the others who had attended her Conclave? A horrible rush of nausea hit him, and Janus doubled over sick from the thought that all of this was his fault.

An armored hand yanked on the back of Janus’ jacket and pulled him back to his feet. “Come, we’re going to the Temple of Sacred Ashes.” Cassandra said, as she bound Janus’ hands, before gripped a sword that he had not noticed earlier.

“Why are we going there?” He asked, not wanting to look at that tear in the sky, let alone get anywhere close to it. 

“We think we may have found a way to seal the Breach, but we require your help. You are after all the one with the mark on your hand.” Janus sighed at Cassandra’s explanation. He now had to go back to where this all began, to stop something he may or may not have caused.

“I don’t have a choice in the matter do I?” He asked still trying to ignore the Breach.

“No you don’t now come.”

The two fell into step, as Cassandra led Janus towards the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, and closer to what she called the Breach. With every step they took, the noise of what seemed to be fighting became louder and louder. Cassandra explained that the Breach was depositing demons left right and center every few minutes, and they were growing in number. Janus realised that sooner or later, they would encounter the demons of the Fade, and he would need a weapon. Yet he was not trained to fight like a Templar. Meaning he could not use a sword. Nor was he a Rogue, meaning he could not fire a bow. 

Janus was a Mage, and required a staff to channel his magic. Yet he knew that his staff must have been taken from him sometime before he woke up in the Chantry dungeon. Janus was about to voice his concern to Cassandra, when a blinding pain struck his left hand forcing him to his knees. The tendrils of green light had now wrapped themselves completely around Janus’ hand and were snaking their way up his arm. His entire arm felt like it was on fire. The pain was so intense, it made Janus drop to his knees immobilizing him. Then just as soon as it had come, the pain vanished.

“It’s spreading.” He said breathlessly.

“Yes. Every second the Breach stays open, the mark on your hand spreads. It will continue to spread until … Until it kills you.” Cassandra’s last words were rather quiet, almost laced with worry, as she pulled Janus to his feet once more. “Come we are close.”

They made their way forwards once more, and the sound of battle grew ever closer. Cassandra’s grip on her longsword tightened, yet she still had not unsheathed it. Janus once again found himself wishing he had his staff with him. He knew that Cassandra while a very capable warrior, could not fight off demons and protect the two of them at the same time. The two were now walking along a small stone bridge above a frozen river, when a loud ear-piercing shriek made Janus look up. He sorely wished he didn’t, there was what looked like a sickly green colored comet hurtling straight towards…

“Cassandra!” Janus dove forward, knocking the warrior away from where he knew that comet was going to hit. His entire world glowed green, as the stone under his feet crumbled. The last thing he heard was Cassandra yelling his name, before darkness overtook him once more.


	2. The Breach

Janus heard the sound of rocks quickly being shifted. He opened his eyes, but saw only darkness. He gave an irritated sigh that matched the rolling of his eyes. This was the third time today he had woken up in complete darkness. The sound of rocks being moved brought him back to what had happened, what he thought was moments ago. Some sort of sickly colored green comet had shot from the breech straight towards Cassandra, and Janus had knocked her away just in time. Yet not in enough time to save himself from what had happened that put him in this particular situation.

More rocks shifted, and his head was unearthed. He heard Cassandra’s sigh of relief, and a thankful prayer to the Maker, as his eyes adjusted to the light once more. “What happened?” He asked the Warrior, as she shifted more stones freeing his arms.

“Your fast thinking saved my life.” She said as she freed his legs, and heaved him out of what remained of the stone bridge.

“I wasn’t able to save everybody.” Janus said as he glanced at the half buried bodies of several other men who had been crushed by the larger parts of the bridge. That same ear-piercing shriek brought the two back to their senses. Cassandra whirled around and, drew her sword as a grotesque creature with slimy green skin, and wickedly clawed hands made its way towards the two.

“Demons! I’ll deal with it!” Cassandra growled, as she covered the distance between herself and the demon in two leaping strides, and sliced one of its clawed arms off. The demon screeched in pain, and took a swipe at the Warrior, who ducked under the wild swing, and countered by bisecting the creature. As the demon faded into black mist, two more popped up from the frozen over river. 

Janus cursed. He had no weapon, Cassandra was outnumbered, and if one of those demons came his way Janus had no way to defend himself. He raced towards the half buried bodies of the soldiers who were on the bridge, and sighed in relief when his hands which had somehow come free of their bonds, closed around a staff. He stood up and whirled around, and came face to face with a demon. 

As if on instinct, Janus brought the bottom of the wooden haft up and into the jaw of the monstrosity. The demon recoiled, momentarily stunned. Janus soon felt the surge of magic course through him, empowered by the staff in his right hand. He extended his left arm, and lightning arced around it before a large bolt flew from the palm of his hand, decapitating the creature. 

“Janus.” He turned towards the sound of Cassandra’s voice, and took a step back in shock. Her blade, blackened with demon blood was pointed at him. “Put your weapon down.”

“Alright Cassandra, take it.” Janus handed the staff towards the Warrior. He knew he was outmatched in this situation. Cassandra had him no matter what he tried to do. She was strong enough to slice the haft of this staff. If he tried to back up she could slice his head off. If he attempted to disarm her, she’d stab him in the heart.

“Wait, I was wrong. If this encounter is any indication, I will not be able to protect us both the further we get to the Breach.” Cassandra’s response was softer, as she placed her left hand on the wooden haft of the staff Janus had taken, and lowered it to the ground. “We should continue, we are close now.”

“Close to what?” Janus brushed his platinum blond hair out of his eyes once again as he asked the warrior.

“You will see Janus, now come.”

The two continued forward, and Cassandra’s words proved true. More demons awaited them with every step they took towards the Breach. The more demons appeared, the more irritated Janus and Cassandra became. Finally with a loud roar, Janus slammed his staff to the ground. The sky darkened, and the rumble of thunder echoed around the mountains. The skies darkened, until the clouds blacked out the sun and the Breach. Lightning arced between the clouds, and with a loud stomach jolting crash, several tree trunk sized bolts of lightning flashed down, completely obliterating any remaining demon that stood in their way.

“What in Andraste’s name was that!?” Janus couldn’t help the smirk that crept along his face at Cassandra’s awe struck tone. 

“That’s what happens when someone makes me angry.” Janus stood using his staff for support, as the use of so much magic had left him drained. 

Janus then felt someone grab hold of his left hand, and raise it up. “Quickly now before more come through.” A male voice said as the mark on Janus’ left hand shot forth a tendril of green light at what seemed to be a smaller version of the large tear in the sky. The green tendril wrapped itself around the small breach, and crush the small portal to the fade with a small explosion of that same green energy that came from the mark on his hand. 

Janus stared at his hand, as a thought found its way to his lips. “If this can seal those smaller rifts, maybe it could seal the Breach as well.”

“Aptly put.” The same voice said to him, and when Janus looked up, he saw that voice belonged to an Elf. Like most Elves, he was tall and slim, his ears were pointed, and there wasn’t a single hair on his bald head. 

“So this is your plan to seal the Breach?” Janus asked turning to Cassandra, and holding up his left hand. 

The Warrior nodded. “Yes. We needed to test your mark on something smaller than the Breach first though.”

“Well that’s good. Here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever.” A male Dwarf said as he brushed snow off of his large crossbow. “Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” He introduced himself and winked up at Cassandra with that last bit, to which she gave a disgusted grunt.

The bald elf stepped forward. “My name is Solas if there are to be introductions.” Janus and the bald elf Solas shook hands, before Solas continued. “We should press on if we wish to close the Breach. There maybe more demons along the way.”

“I wouldn’t count on it.” Varric countered. “Not with that impressive light show our friend here just put on.”

“The forward camp is not far now.” Cassandra said as she picked a shield up from another fallen Warrior that bared the symbol of the Chantry. 

Janus and Cassandra now joined by the Dwarf Rogue Varric, and the Elven Mage Solas continued towards the Chantry forces forward camp, which turned out to be a more heavily fortified stone bridge, that to their surprise had a small rift to the Fade right in front of the entrance. Yet there were no demons surrounding it like the one before. Solas theorised that the rift was now dead and could be sealed like he had Janus seal the previous one. 

Extending his left hand forward once more, another green tendril shot from the mark, and wrapped about the now dead rift into the Fade. A moment later, the tendril crushed the portal, making the air in front of everyone’s face explode.

“You’re becoming quite adept at this.” Solas said with a slight smile, as the guards allowed them through the doors to the camp. 

Janus was very impressed with the fortifications the Chantry forces had erected around the bridge, yet a conversation caught his attention as he heard his name mentioned several times. The Mage made his way forward, recognising Leliana’s voice. She was deep in both conversation/argument with a man dressed in the robes of the Chantry. Janus’ presence seemed to attract this man’s attention, as he stood straighter and motioned to Cassandra. 

“Seeker, as Chancellor for the Chantry I order you to arrest this man and transport him to Val Royeaux to face execution.” He demanded of the Warrior.

Cassandra simply fixed this so called ‘Chancellor’ with a very icy glare. “You order me!? You are a glorified clerk a bureaucrat!” She spat at the man.

“Justinia is dead Seeker, we must return to Val Royeaux and select the next Divine.” The Chancellor replied, and turned to Janus. “And this man will be brought to the gallows to answer for her death!” 

Janus growled and picked up the staff the Chantry forces had taken from him. Silverite that took the form of two dragons coiled around each other, with a clear crystal set in between the open mouths of the dragons. He placed the staff on the Chancellor’s lower jaw, and pushed up, so the man’s mouth was forcibly shut. 

“Not another word out of you.” Janus’ tone was icy like Cassandra’s, and also threatened murder. As if to emphasise his point, Janus’ Silverite staff arced dangerously with lightning. “You know Chancellor, an interesting question comes to mind after hearing you call for my execution. And that is why? Why would you want the one person who can seal that tear in the sky dead? Many answers to this question pop up in my head, yet the most preverent one is that it was you who orchestrated this entire thing. You who framed me for the Breach. You who wished Divine Justinia dead. You who orchestrated this entire thing for some goal known only to yourself!”

All eyes in the camp were now fixed on Chancellor Roderick, in a mingled expression of awe, horror, and anger as a Mage who was just hours ago locked up in the dungeon of Haven’s Chantry made a very convincing counter accusation against Roderick’s demand for said Mage’s execution. 

“I would keep a very close eye on this one Cassandra.” Janus said his tone as icy as before as he took his staff off of Roderick’s lower jaw.

“Two eyes, as often as they can be spared.” The Warrior agreed, her tone as frigid as the air around them, before she turned towards the woman in the violet colored hood. “What has happened Leliana?”

Leliana placed her hands behind her back before she spoke. “There are no more demons in the valley. The way towards the Temple is clear, although three of my scouts went dark up the mountain pass.” 

“We should head towards the Temple.” Cassandra suggested, yet this made Janus uneasy.

“What about Leliana’s scouts? We can’t just leave them up there.” Janus countered.

“Janus that mark-” Cassandra started, but stopped when Janus cut her off.

“Is killing me I know. But a few moments more to pass through the mountain won’t make much of a difference, and if I truly am responsible for Justinia’s death, then maybe I can do some good by saving the lives of three others before I die.” 

“You are quite the powerful speaker.” Solas’ soft spoken voice chimed in, with a small smile playing at the corner of the Elves lips.

Cassandra thought for a moment before she conceded. Although she didn’t like what Janus had said about accepting what the mark on his hand was going to do to him the longer the Breach stayed open. She did admire his willingness to attempt for redemption by going after Leliana’s scouts. “Alright then, Leliana tell Cullen to pull the wounded back, and that we will meet him at the Temple.”

It was a long trek for the two Mages, Warrior, and Rogue to even make it to the entrance to the mountain pass where Leliana’s scouts had gone missing. Janus had been driven to his knees in pain, as the green tendrils of his mark had now reached all the way up to his left shoulder. Cassandra had considered more than once about taking Janus back and forcing him to take the path straight to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Yet she knew how stubborn this Mage was, and knew once there was an idea not only in his head but in his heart, there was no persuading him otherwise. 

There was nothing in the cavern of the old mine that made up a good portion of the mountain pass, no demons, no hostile soldiers, and no sign of Leliana’s scouts. Varric had just voiced said concern to Janus, when another ear-piercing shriek got their attention. The unmistakable cry of a demon. The four raced out of the old mine, and found they were correct. Several demons were assaulting four people. Three dressed in light leather armor who had to be Leliana’s missing scouts, and a Warrior in bright silver armor, with a crimson sword emblazoned on the chestplate. The Warrior also carried a single edged sword in their right hand, and a shield in their left with the same crimson sword on the center of the shield. 

A Templar.

A bolt of lightning arced from Janus’ left hand, and tore through the back of one demon and out the other side where its heart should have been if Janus’ target had been human. Varric shot another in the head with his repeating crossbow he called Bianca. The last demon fell when the Templar sliced the demon in half from head to foot.

“Are you alright?” The Mage asked wary of the Templar, since they had been oppressing Mages for a very long time, and there was currently a war raging right now in Thedas between Mages and Templars.

“I am now thanks to… JANUS!?” The Mage took a step back in shock when the Templar removed their helmet, and Janus found to his surprise that the Templar whose life he had saved was none other than his sister. Cherche Trevelyan.

“Cherche what are you doing here!?” Janus asked shocked to see his twin.

“I could ask you the same thing, I thought you were in Orlais!” The Mage’s Templar twin countered.

“It’s a very long story, and most of it I cannot remember for some odd reason. But the short version is, I may be able to close that giant hole in the sky with this.” Janus held up his left hand, and the green tendrils once again spread across his palm lazily. 

“Right well the way back to the camp should be clear. Go and report to Leliana.” Cherche ordered the scouts who Janus was rather pleased to find were alive. In turn, after saluting both the Mage and the Templar, the scouts made their way into the old mine. 

It was now five that made their way down the mountain, to what was left of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Janus felt as if he was about to be sick once again. The remaining walls of the once magnificent temple were now lopsided and blackened from some sort of large explosion. There were charred corpses on the ground that looked as if they were attempting to get away from whatever had transpired here. The knuckles on the Mage’s right hand were white as his grip around the Silverite staff tightened, as the five slowly made their way forward.

The Breach was now directly overhead, and in the center of the remains of the Temple stood a large shifting green crystal, the same color as both the Breach and the mark on Janus’ hand. The five were soon joined by a multitude of soldiers. Some carrying blades, or axes, others like Leliana had bows and full quivers of arrows, and then others Janus was surprised to see carried staffs. Janus was about to take another step forward, when he saw something. A shadow of a shadow close to the shifting crystal. 

“Now is the hour of our victory.” One of the shadows said in a deep commanding voice. 

“Someone! Help me!” Another voice pleaded. This one clearly female, and Orlesian by the sound of it. 

“That is Divine Jusinia’s voice!” Cassandra exclaimed, as everyone spread out around the temple.

“What is this?” Janus asked as his hand reached out towards a large red crystal. His stomach jolted when an armored hand clamped down around his wrist.

“Don’t. Touch. That.” Cherche said. Her voice both commanding and terrified. “That is Red Lyrium. That stuff claimed the life of Knight-Commander Meredith in Kirkwall. That Lyrium is bad news.” 

Janus nodded, and withdrew his hand from the Lyrium his twin deemed to be incredibly dangerous. If Cherche was terrified of this particular type of Lyrium, Janus needed no other reason to never go near it. 

The five then leapt down into the large pit that must have been the epicenter of the explosion that killed so many people, including Divine Justinia herself. A moment later the shadows appeared once again.

“Someone help me!” Justinia’s voice rang out once more.

“Keep the prisoner still.” The deep voice commanded, and then Janus could see another shadow run in.

“What’s going on here!?” The Mage’s widened at the sound of his own voice. He was here when the Conclave was destroyed.

“Run while you can! Warn then!” The shadow of Justinia cried out to Janus’ shadow.

“Memories of what happened here.” Solas said softly, from somewhere behind Janus. “It seems as if this portal is closed.”

“Then I’m going to have to open it, aren’t I?” The Human Mage asked the Elven one who simply nodded in response.

“That means demons! Stand ready!” Cassandra cried out to the soldiers who had spread out around the remaining interior of the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

Janus exhaled in resignation. What was one more demon to defeat? The mage extended his left hand, and the familiar green tendril shot forward and wrapped itself around the shifting crystal. A moment later, the tendril crushed the crystal like it had done twice with the smaller dead rifts. Yet this time, it opened a very large rift, and with a louder bone chilling ear-piercing roar, a very large and scaled demon stepped out of the rift.

A demon of rage.

The battle that ensued lasted for what seemed like hours. Arrows and blades bounced harmlessly off the scales of the rage demons hide. Magic seemed to only irritate it, and to make matters even more complicated, lesser demons made their way through the rift from time to time. As Janus obliterated a lesser demon with a bolt of lightning, he noticed something odd. There were faint green wisps that seemed to be attached to each and every one of the rage demons scales, and the rift it had crawled out from. His eyes moved up from the rift and he noticed that there was another shifting green crystal.

A theory then occurred to him. Nothing else had worked so far, and if this didn’t work then Janus didn’t know what would. The green tendril shot from his left hand and crushed the shifting crystal. The rage demon roared in agony, as its scales were ripped from its body. Seeing the opportunity, everyone attacked the demon. Blades and axes hacked away at the exposed hide, arrow hafts buried themselves up to the notches, balls of fire and arcs of lightning burned and seared the demon’s skin. Finally with a roar that could only be described as a death knell, the demon fell to the ground.

Janus’ left hand somehow moved on its own. The green tendril enveloped the demon, and pulled it back into the rift. The mark on Janus’ hand sparked with energy, as the large rift exploded, and the Breach seemed to darken, as if now stable. Janus then felt his knees give out, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, as darkness claimed him for the fourth time that day.


	3. Flames of the Inquisition

Sunlight stabbed at Janus’ eyes through a small window, making him roll over and feel cotton sheets beneath him. That stopped Janus’ thought process. How in the world had cotton sheets gotten under him? His eyes snapped open and he sat upright in a rather comfortable bed, realizing that instead of being chained up within the dungeon of Haven’s chantry once more, someone had placed him here. He brushed his platinum blond hair out of his eyes once more, and his eyes focused upon an Elven woman who had just entered his place of rest. As if surprised to see him, the small Elf dropped what she was carrying, staring at Janus in a mixture of awe, surprise, and horror.

“M-M’lady Pentaghast requests your presence in the Chantry M’lord.” The Elf said clearly frightened of Janus for some reason. 

“How long have I been asleep?” He asked the Elf as he laced up his boots. 

“Three days M’lord.” Came the Elf’s nervous reply, before she dropped to her knees in what Janus could only describe as an ‘I’m not worthy’ bow. “I beg your forgiveness and your blessing.”

This action caused the Mage to roll his eyes. He placed his hands upon the woman’s shoulders, and pulled her back to her feet. “Now that is quite enough. You needn’t treat me like I am your superior. And you needn’t address me as ‘Lord’ either. My name is Janus. No ‘Lord’ no ‘Sir’ just Janus.”

The Elven woman stared at Janus in awe. She’d never met someone like this Human before who seemed to think of himself lesser than her. “Well I suppose. Yet M’lady Pentaghast has requested your presence. She did say at once.”

Janus gave a slight nod, as he placed his arms through the sleeves of his jacket. He had been asleep for three days since he had forced that rage demon back into the Breach and stabilized it. Yet it wasn’t sealed, which was perhaps the very reason Cassandra wished to meet with him. Grasping his staff in his right hand, and opened the door to the small cottage he had been placed in. If he thought the Breach was a shock, it was nothing compared to what was waiting for him beyond that door. Everyone within Haven had gathered outside Janus’ cottage. Everyone was staring at him in awe, and both Chantry soldiers and Templars who were both making a clear path to the Chantry, and keeping the people back were to his immense surprise placing their right fists over their hearts. They were saluting him.

Janus slowly made his way along the path the soldier’s had cleared for him, noting that they were looking at him with an expression of reverence. Janus also caught several excited whispers from the people gathered behind the soldiers.

“That’s him.” 

“He’s the one who stopped the monsters.”

“That’s the Herald of Andraste.”

The Herald of Andraste? Now that was odd. Why would anyone refer to someone who was a social pariah, a Mage as something like the Herald of Andraste? Especially himself? If these people only knew who he really was, why he thought very little of himself, why it was his sister Cherche who wore the armor and carried the title of Templar. Then nobody would have ever considered calling Janus Trevelyan anything other than garbage. No. No he mustn’t think like that. Such thoughts were the words of his father, the tyranical man who had sent him away to the Denerim circle with an air of being glad to be rid of him. The man who ordered the Denerim Templars to treat Janus like a dog. The man who almost had him made Tranquil, and a shudder of fear and anger ran up his spine at the memory. It was only the intervention of Cherche that prevented Janus from becoming a mindless servant.

But no, he could not think of what that monster he was forced to call a father had done to him in the past. He had to put those thoughts out of his mind for the moment, especially since he heard raised voices coming from the door at the far end of the Chantry hall. The Mage crossed the hall and, and let out a small sigh before passing through the door. All conversation stopped at once, when Janus entered. From the looks of it, Cassandra was having a very heated argument with Chancellor Roderick. Janus also saw Leliana leaning against a wall, looking very bored. There was a man who had the air of a Templar, and was standing in an at ease stance, as was his twin sister Cherche. The final person in the room was a dark skinned highly attractive woman wearing an outfit that seemed to be made out of golden colored silk. Upon his entrance, Chancellor Roderick straightened up and motioned to the two Templars who were positioned on either side of the door.

“Chain him! I want him prepared and ready to be taken to Val Royeaux to face execution!” He snarled.

Before the Templars could act, Cassandra’s and Cherche’s voices rang out. “Disregard that, and leave!” The Templars placed their right fists over their hearts, before they filed out and the door closed behind them.

“The two of you tread upon a dangerous line.” Roderick growled out.

“Yet you seem to forget that you aren’t the one in charge.” Janus said smoothly, yet coldly to the Chantry official, as he made his way to the table in the middle of the room.

“We need to elect the next Divine.” Roderick growled through gritted teeth. 

“You can elect who next sits upon the Sunburst throne, after we find a way to seal the Breach.” Came Cassandra’s counter argument, which caused a murmur of agreement from everyone else within the room.

“Seeker once a new Divine is-” Roderick’s sentence was drowned out, when Cassandra slammed a large book that bared the mark of the Chantry on the table.

“Do you know what this is?” Clearly the Chancellor did not know, as Cassandra continued. “This is a writ from Divine Justinia herself allowing us to act in the event that no one else will. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.”

All eyes fixed upon Cassandra. Everyone with the exception of Roderick was awed at her words. The Chancellor on the other hand looked to the Seeker like she had lost her mind. He looked as if he wanted to say something, yet he could think of nothing and stormed out with a disgusted growl. 

“Well I guess we can expect no Chantry support if the Chancellor’s actions are any indication.” Janus said running a hand through his hair absentmindedly. 

A small smile played at the corner of Leliana’s lips, as she stepped forward with a small shake of her head. “In that regard Lord Trevelyan, you may be mistaken. Recent reports say that a revered mother for the Chantry. Mother Giselle is taking part in a relief mission in the Ferelden Hinterlands.”

“Well there were no truer words to sum up this moment than the saying of a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.” Cherche said, mirroring her twin brother by absentmindedly running a hand through her platinum blond hair, causing another murmur of agreement from the other four in the room.


	4. The Hinterlands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I needed to purchase and replay Dragon Age Inquisition, as I remembered absolutely none of the dialogue. Also I do beg forgiveness for a few mistakes I realized I made after I replayed the first few levels of the game. For instance, the large demon fought within the Temple of Sacred Ashes is a Pride Demon not a Rage Demon. Also the Mage Trevelyan is sent to the Circle in Ostwick and not Denerim. I realized that too late, yet that last part I believe I can work with. Hopefully you all enjoy what I've written so far, and there is plenty more to come.

The Trevelyan siblings groaned in exasperation. Cherche had eaten her words about the journey of a thousand miles. The newly formed Inquisition was taking baby steps. They had no leader, hardly any weapons, no forces, and thanks to Chancellor Roderick no Chantry support. Their biggest priority was to close the Breach, and while Commander Cullen had suggested having the Templars aid them, Leliana said that the rebel Mages should be approached for assistance. Yet there was one thing that could be agreed upon, that this Inquisition desperately needed someone to lead them.

That was the thought both platinum blondes shared as their steeds slowly made their way from where Haven was nestled deep in the Frostback mountain range, to the wild landscape that made up the Hinterlands of Ferelden. Cassandra rode beside the Mage and the Templar, while Solas and Varric shared the same steed, as the Inquisition had few horses to spare. Leliana had said that the Inquisition had set up a small camp within the Hinterlands Crossroads which was where Mother Giselle was reported to be tending to the people who were caught up in the middle of the Mages war with the Templars. In addition to finding the Revered Mother, Leliana and Cullen also urged the Trevelyans to find the Ferelden horse master. An old farmer by the name of Denet, in order to supply the forces of the Inquisition with better horses.

The five dismounted once they had reached the small camp the Inquisition had set up. Janus made a personal note to find Denet soon, as their horses didn’t look as if they’d make it back to Haven in one piece. No sooner had they dismounted, than a scout approached the group of five. A Dwarf whose hair was braided in the back, carrying a finely crafted bow.

“Inquisition scout Harding.” She said rather cheerfully.

“Harding huh?” Varric asked as he straightened himself up. “Ever been to Kirkwall’s Hightown?”

“I can’t say I have.” Harding responded with a small tilt of her head. “Why do you ask?”

“Because you’d be Harding in- Oh nevermind.” Varric waved his hand dismissively as an irritated groan escaped from between Cassandra’s lips.

“Varric’s attempt at a pun about his novelizations aside, what can you tell us about the area Harding?” Cherche asked the Dwarven scout.

“The Mages and Templars have torn this place up with their war. People have been driven from their homes, and forced to take refuge within the Crossroads. That’s where Mother Giselle is at the moment. We’ve also sent some people ahead to talk to Master Dennet. Nobody has come back so far.” Harding said with a worried look as she finished her report.

“Well first we talk with Mother Giselle. If we have to fight our way to Denet through the warring factions, we’ll do that too. The Inquisition needs better horses than the ones we took from Haven.” Everyone nodded at Janus’ words. 

“One more thing My Lord.” Scout Harding said, as Janus turned to head towards the Crossroads. “There is a small cult in the northern hills who have taken refuge within the old Winterwatch tower.”

“Are they dangerous?” Janus asked, as his fingers tightened a bit around his staff.

“No, but they might be useful to our cause should you find some way to win their loyalty.” Harding supplied.

“Thank you Harding. But you needn’t call me ‘Lord.’ I hate formalities, just address me as Janus.” The Mage replied with a small smile.

“Very well Lord Janus.” And said Mage groaned in response to Harding’s small playful verbal jab.

The path leading down to the Crossroads was an absolute mess. Corpses were littered everywhere. The bodies of Mages were either strewn with arrows, or impaled on the blades of swords. On the other side of the coin, the Templars corpses were partially melted from where fire had boiled their armor into their flesh and bone. Or frozen and gored by large monoliths summoned by magic. 

It seemed as if The Maker enjoyed toying with the Trevelyan black sheep, as the moment they entered the Hinterland’s Crossroads, they were set upon by rogue Mages who had not joined the Rebellion. Lightning arced from Janus’ fingers, Cassandra and Cherche’s shields caught a Mage between them. The rebel Mage dropped to their knees moments before Janus’ spell ripped holes into their head and upper torso. Arrows flew from Varric’s repeating crossbow the Dwarf had named Bianca. The crossbow turned another Mage into a blood soaked pin-cushion. Another Mage shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, as Solas’ ice spell turned his blood, bone, and flesh to ice. 

Janus then swore in a way that caused Cassandra to shoot him a look of disbelief and anger, as a war cry came from behind them, and a large number of rogue Templars charged at the group of five. Cherche ordered Cassandra to form a small two person shield wall to defend the two Mages and the Rogue. Swords and bows bounced off the two shields, and blood splattered against the surrounding landscape, when the two Warriors of the Inquisition countered their attackers. Another Templar archer shattered like the previous rebel Mage had several moments before. Another recieved an arrow in the forehead, and dropped dead before hitting the ground. The sky darkened, and lightning struck the remaining opposing Templars. 

“You need to watch your language.” Cherche chided playfully, as she and Cassandra wiped blood from her blades. 

“Bite me.” Janus countered, as he ran the blade of his staff through a Templar who was attempting to reach for a blade.

The female twin smirked as she sheathed her single edged blade. “No thanks. I think that’s Cassandra’s job.” Her slight jab at a hint of what might be between the Mage and the Seeker seemed to have the effect the Templar wanted. Janus’ cheeks flushed red, both Solas and Varric gave small chuckles, and Cassandra’s whose cheeks had also flushed red, gave off the same disgusted grunt she had when Varric made his quip about his novel to Scout Harding.

“Master Trevelyan, may I have a word?” A woman asked as she placed a hand on the Mage’s upper arm.

Janus was greeted by the sight of an elderly woman. Nevarran or Antivan by the tint of her skin. She had to have the kindest expression the Mage had ever seen, and was dressed in the robes of the Chantry. “Revered Mother Giselle I take it?”

“You are correct Master Trevelyan. Or should I say Herald of Andraste.” The Revered Mother responded with a very kind smile.

With a slight sigh, and a hand running through his hair, Janus nodded. “Yes I believe that is what many people seem to refer to me as. Although…”

“Although you doubt because of who you are, a Mage born into a family of Templars who was harshly treated by his father and told he was garbage, that those who saw you close the Breach will follow your father’s example.” Janus was stunned into silence. Mother Giselle had been dead on with her summary of how the male Trevelyan viewed himself after putting up with years abuse from his father.

“How did you know all of that Mother Giselle?” The Mage asked not bothering to keep the shock out of his voice. 

“Cherche told me much of your life after it was discovered you were a Mage. She confided in me after you had been safely relocated to Orlais all about what had transpired at the Denerim Circle.” At Mother Giselle’s mentioning of what had happened and why his sister had fled to Ferelden from the Free Marches, Janus felt his blood boil. His fingers gripped his staff so tightly, he thought that he would break it. He remembered the incident very well, and while it had been a Templar who was the instigator of this particular incident, Quentis Trevelyan had been so enraged by his death at Janus’ hands that he had ordered an exalted march on the Denerim Circle. Yet by the time Quentis’ exalted march came, the Mages had already rebelled, and Cassandra had relocated him to Orlais. Madame de Fer had been more than delighted to take him in until the Conclave had been announced. 

“I doubt you wanted to talk to me just to discuss my past.” The Mage replied as he attempted a smile, knowing he must be failing as he still was furious over thinking about what had happened.

“Indeed I did not. I am well aware that the Chantry has denounced the Inquisition. I will not lie Master Trevelyan, I know many of the Revered Mothers behind the denouncement. Many are simply grandstanding. Hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine.” 

“But what can I do about that?” Janus asked feeling frustrated at the revelation of what the Chantry officials were doing.

“Go to Val Royeaux. Show them you are no heretic.” 

“That will be easier said than done Mother Giselle.” The Mage replied with a resigned sigh.

Mother Giselle smiled that same kind smile, placing her hands on his arms. “You must find a way. The Inquisition needs the support of the Chantry. I will go to Haven in the meantime, do what you can for the people here.”


	5. Wardens and the war on the West Road

The mark on Janus’ hand shot the now familiar green tendril forwards towards a now dead rift. It wrapped itself around the small portal to the Fade, and the air in front of everyone’s face exploded, when the tendril crushed the rift. The Mage sighed in relief as a collective gasp of awe reached his ears. Scout Harding’s report of the cult that had taken refuge within the old Winterwatch fortress, was far more than the Mage had expected. There must have been dozens of people in the old fortress, all of whom were now bowing to the Mage who had closed the rift that had opened up in the fortress’ grove.

“Well you’re suddenly popular.” Varric smirked as he nudged Janus’ arm.

“Not exactly what I was going for Varric. If this reaches Val Royeaux, the clerics will have a field day. Maker I can see it now: This man who claims to be Andraste’s Herald is more of a heretic than we had believed. He claims to be sent by the Andraste, yet has taken in a horrid cult within the Ferelden Hinterlands. He and his Inquisition are nothing but insects who need to be squashed.”

At the Mage’s words, Varric couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh I doubt they’ll say exactly that. But best to keep knowledge of this little gathering a secret from the Chantry.”

Their journey up into the hills of the wild war torn lands was not easy. Varric, Janus and Cassandra had fought their way through renegade Templars and Templars, bandits and sellswords who had taken advantage of the chaos of the Mages rebelling to prey on the innocents. Janus had two objects within his small pack, one of which he had been asked to find by an enraged elven widow. The ring of her husband who had been murdered by Templar deserters. There was also a note he had found by the corpse of a young woman, and Janus had thought that someone up in this fortress would know who she was. Then there was the scout being attacked by a set of Templars very close to the old fort. Turns out the scout in question had been romantically involved with a rebel Mage who had been killed by the attacking Templars while the two were off having a little picnic.

While Janus was worried of the reprocussions of gaining the loyalty of this small gathering in Winterwatch, Cassandra on the other hand saw the potential these people could pose to the Inquisition. “The people here can do much more for those stranded in the Crossroads than we can. There is plenty of space here, more food than what those people brought from their homes, and these wall offer far better protection than the few huts that are scattered about.”

The Mage sighed softly, as Cassandra made her very valid points. He probably would have seen them as well if he wasn’t so wrapped up in worrying what the Chantry would think of this little move once it reached the Grand Clerics ears. “You’re right Cassandra. Those people need food, shelter, and protection, and now we have the means to grant them that.” 

“Parden me?” Both the Mage and the Seeker’s attention became drawn to a young Noble who had made his way up to them. “Forgive my asking, however did you happen to come across a young woman with pale green eyes on your way here?”

Both Janus and Cassandra paled slightly. They had indeed come across a woman with pale green eyes, yet she was now a casualty of renegade Templars. It was her note written to her lover, that was stored in Janus’ small pack. And it was with a heavy heart, that Janus handed the young Noble the letter from his lover who had now passed on to the Golden City.

“I found her yes, yet Templars found her first.” Janus was unable to meet the man’s gaze as he relayed the fate of the young woman.

“This… This cannot be. We were supposed to be together when the Maker comes! She would not abandon me! She wouldn’t!” The young Noble gripped the hilt of his blade, as he shook with anger.

“Now that is quite enough.” Janus said sternly, as he placed his hands on the Noble’s shoulders to steady him. “If you lash out here and now, it will be innocent people who feel your anger and taste your steel. If you wish vengance on those who killed your beloved, then join the ranks of the Inquisition.”

The young Noble ceased shaking as he pondered Janus’ words. A silence filled the air around them, until the young man spoke up once more. “Yes … Yes that is the best course of action. If I cannot bring the Maker’s word by voice, then I shall bring it by the sword. I will gather what men I have and meet you in Haven Ser Herald.” The young man placed his right hand over his heart before striding off.

“For someone who thinks very little of himself, you do have quite the ability to inspire those around you.” Cassandra said in an approving tone.

“You would know about my ‘inspiration’ as you put it.” The Mage replied with a flirtatious wink.

Cassandra’s cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. “Janus not here!” The Seeker said in an uncharacteristic whisper, that had a tone of slight embarrassment. The Mage savored his victory long after they aquired a potion to help the wife of an Elven man within the Crossroads. Longer still after returning the wedding ring that belonged to the Elven widow whose husband was murdered by the renegade Templars. 

However he banished the feeling his flirtatious victory gave him when he saw the condition that Cherche and Solas were in. Their faces were blackened, their clothes were torn, and Solas was using his magic to tend to a wound Cherche had sustained when a blade had sliced into her sword arm. However, they had made a bit of progress, as there was someone else with the two. His hair was long, dark, and slicked back, and ran down past his shoulders. His full beard and moustache were well trimmed, with the former ending in two points close to his chin. His armor was also distinctive, and gave him away immediately due to the griffon on the chest plate. This newcomer was a Grey Warden.

“Maker what happened to you!?” Janus asked his twin, not bothering to hide the concern in his voice.

Cherche winced as the wound in her arm slowly healed. “Damn deserters! I was careless, and caught a strike in my arm. If it were not for Warden Blackwall’s timely intervention, this wound would be much worse.” 

Janus turned to the Warden. He had heard stories just like everyone within Thedas had about the Grey Warden’s. When the Blights threatened to consume Thedas, it was the Wardens who came to the world’s defense. They were the only ones who could kill the Archdemon’s corrupted by the Darkspawn. The Mage had respected what the Wardens stood for so much, that were it not for the Mage Rebellion starting, he was considering leaving the Circle to head to Wiesshaupt.

“You have my gratitude Warden Blackwall.” Janus said extending his hand.

Blackwall smiled warmly, and grasped the Mage’s hand in his own. Janus noticed, and was unsurprised by the Warden’s firm strong grip. “I did what I could to help. Cherche wishes for me to join the ranks of your Inquisition, and I’ve accepted.” 

Janus smiled brightly. This was like that particular Antivan holiday set on the twenty fifth day of the twelfth month come early. Yet for the life of him, Janus could not figure out the name. Perhaps he’d ask Josephine about it once he had come back from the Hinterlands, and before he went to Val Royeaux to talk to the Chantry sisters. But getting back on topic, Janus had always wanted to meet a Warden in person, and having one journey with them was more than he could wish for.

“You are more than welcome to join us Warden Blackwall.” Janus said, not bothering to hide his smile. 

Cherche yelped slightly. “Dammnit who taught you healing spells Solas!?” 

The Elf in question simply tightened his grip on the female Templar’s arm. “Just hold still, this won’t take but a moment longer.”

As Solas worked on Cherche’s wound, Janus, and Cassandra plied Warden Blackwall with questions about what the situation was on the West Road. Templars and Mages had heatedly engaged one another using scorched earth warfare against one another. Nobody could get two inches past the Crossroads without coming under attack either by a Mage or a Templar.

“Recommendations?” Janus asked the two Warriors.

“We need to get to Denet.” Cassandra said. “We’ll have to cut a path through the forces.”

“Agreed.” Blackwall said with a nod. “But we would need more men to make an effective strike against both forces.”

“There’s no need.” Cassandra said as she turned back to Janus. “Do you think you could clear a path in the same way you did on the way to the Temple of Sacred Ashes?”

Janus stood there for a moment in thought. “I’m… I’m not sure. I only think I can do that if I’m really irritated.”

Solas who by that time had finished closing the wound on Cherche’s arm, placed his left hand on Janus’ shoulder. “You are only limited by what you only believe you can do.”

The platinum blonde Mage looked at the bald Elf, tilting his head in confusion. “What do you mean Solas?” 

“It may not seem very poetic, yet if you believe you are able to do something, then you will be able to do so.” Solas explained, and although Janus’ brow furrowed at Solas’ explanation, Cassandra’s lips turned up in a smile. 

“Alright Solas.” Janus said sighing, and running a hand through his hair. “But I would stand a few steps back. This could get a little … Destructive.”

The six stood at the war torn main road of the West Road of the Ferelden Hinterlands. The three Warriors, Dwarven Rogue, and Elven Mage standing several paces away from the second Mage at the front of the small formation. To Janus, the war cries, and shouting of spells and incantations seemed to dull until he could no longer hear the sound of battle. The Mage shut his eyes, and he soon felt his magic surge throughout his entire body. If anyone had seen him open his eyes, they would have been in for quite the surprise. Janus’ eyes seemed to be sparking with electricity, as the skies darkened, thunder rumbled, and lightning arced between the clouds. The iconic tree trunk sized bolts of lightning struck the ground, and anyone unfortunate to be considered an enemy of the Trevelyan Mage was soon a charred corpse, as their spirits were soon sent to the Maker. 

Cassandra hauled Janus to his feet, and placed her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to steady him. “That truly does take much out of you doesn’t it?”

The corner of Janus’ lips turned up in a smile. “Cassandra, I could do that and run ten miles before I felt exhausted.”

“As compared to what?” Cassandra asked, but she placed an armored hand over the Mages mouth when he winked one of his violet colored eyes at her.

“If the way is clear now.” Cherche interjected much to Cassandra’s relief. “May we proceed to the horsemaster now?”

“Gladly.” The Mage and the Seeker said at the same time.


	6. A day of surprises

As he made his way towards the capital of Orlais, a smile crossed Janus’ face. Val Royeaux felt more like home than the Trevelyan manse or the Denerim Circle had ever felt. Yet his smile faded some, as there was no time for sightseeing today. Janus had come here to talk down the grandstanding Grand Clerics of the Chantry, who spoke out against The Inquisition. If all went well today, The Inquisition would be able to gain the Chantry and the Templars as allies, but one step at a time. A spy of Leliana’s had told the Mage that the Grand Clerics had gathered in the square not far from where he was now. 

“Two birds with one stone?” The Mage asked Cassandra, and the Seeker nodded and gave him an encouraging nod forward.

There was a large crowd gathered in front of a small stage, and three chantry officials stood atop it. The speaker was the woman in the middle, who was guarded by a Templar that seemed wary of the crowd. Janus moved in front of the crowd, and the speaker spotted the Mage almost at once. “And here he is. The killer of our beloved Divine Justinia, and the so called ‘Herald of Andraste.’ But we say, this is a false prophet. A black sheep that comes before us.”

Although he was expecting this, Janus could not help but roll his eyes at the woman’s words. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard before, but it was starting to wear thin. He took a deep breath before speaking. “You needn’t speak out against the Inquisition. We seek to close The Breach. Help us before it is too late.”

“It is already too late.” The Chantry woman said, as her face fell, and the sound of marching feet reached Janus’ ears. His attention was drawn to a large contingent of Templars, who marched towards the small stage looking like they were on the war path. There was a collective gasp from the crowd, and two profound oaths from Janus and Cassandra, when a Templar Lieutenant struck the Chantry speaker in the side of the head.

“Leave her. She is beneath us.” The Lieutenant growled to the speaker’s Templar guard.

“What is the meaning of this!?” Janus roared at the Templar commander. 

“Lord Seeker Lucius?” Janus turned his head towards Cassandra as she addressed the Templar Commander.

“You will not address me.” Lord Seeker Lucius growled at Cassandra.

“Lord Seeker?” Cassandra’s tone exuded confusion, as she and Janus moved through the crowd to cut off the Lord Seeker.

“You have shown me nothing!” Lucius growled at Cassandra once again, before he turned his attention to her Mage companion. “And The Inquisition, less than nothing!” 

“Lucius!” An all too familiar voice roared over the crowd of gathered people. Janus felt his blood turned to ice, as a tall platinum blonde man, with a well trimmed beard and moustache, and a set of slightly faded violet eyes marched into the square. Quentis Trevelyan was, like Seeker Lucius accompanied by a contingent of Templars. Cassandra had placed herself in front of Janus, and her blade rang as she drew it from its sheath to point it at Quentis. The head of the Trevelyan household placed a hand in the air, as he approached Cassandra and his son. “I did not come to fight you Seeker. Nor am I here to harm my son. I came to see why the Templars of Orlais had lost their sense!”

Lucius glared daggers at Quentis, and the Free March Templars that Quentis had brought with him, began to stare down the Orlesian Templars, who did not give up ground. “The fate of Thedas is of no concern to me! Nor is this Inquisition your bastard son is at the head of! The only destiny here that demands respect is mine!” 

Quentis drew his single edge blade, one that resembled Cherche’s. He pointed it at Lucius, so that it was barely an inch from the Lord Seeker’s face. “Should you insult my son again, I will take your head!” His tone was as sharp as his blade, as he slowly drew it across Lucius’ cheek. A thin line of blood appeared on Lucius’ cheek, before the elder Trevelyan sheathed his blade.

“Templars!” Lucius roared at his men. “Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We March!” The Orlesian Templars saluted, albeit some with reluctance, before they marched out of the square. 

“Father?” Janus asked, shocked at what had happened. Not just because Quentis had shown up, but he had actually called him his son, then had threatened the life of not just another man, but a fellow Templar for insulting his honor. “Father what are you doing here?”

Quetis’ eyes were hard and cold as he looked at his son, yet after a moment, and to Janus’ surprise, they softened. “I heard you were heading to Val Royeaux, and I had to come. One, I must beg your forgiveness. I knew not what I do now.” 

“What do you mean?” The Mage asked his father.

“What happened with your sister.” Janus noted his father’s fists clench at the same time as his own. “That was just brought to my attention, and I must ask you to forgive me for ordering that march. If I had knew then what had happened, I would have never ordered it. I would have ordered you be brought home. I am deeply Janus. For everything you have suffered at my hands. Next, I know that this Inquisition yours lacks proper forces to be anywhere near effective enough to survive any sort of battle. I wish to add myself and my Templars to your forces.”

Janus stood in stunned silence. Was any of this real? Or could this have been some sort of dream? His father had just asked his forgiveness for all that Janus was forced through. Then to add to his shock, Quentis had just pledged his services to the Inquisition. “Is this real?” He heard himself say both in his head, and outloud. His head soon then throbbed in pain from where Cassandra had struck the back of it. It was real.

The sun had long since set over Orlais, but Janus had hardly taken any notice of it. Quentis and his Templars had gone back to Haven, to properly train the forces of the Inquisition. Janus and Cassandra had added someone else to the list of those who wished to assist the Inquisition. A very quirky Elven woman named Sera, who was no slouch with a bow, and had proved it when the three were accosted in a dark alley, by a rich Orlesian noble, and his guards that due to Sera lacked breeches. Both the Mage and Seeker had pointed out it would have been better had she raided the guard’s weapon stores, yet Sera said this was funnier, causing the other two to groan and roll their eyes. 

Janus now made his way up a long familiar drive, to a large mansion. The home of one of his closest friends, Madame De Fer. Probably the one Mage in Thedas who had any form of respect. Respect commanded by fear yes, yet respect it was no matter how one would look at it. A smile spread across the Mage’s face, as he stepped over the threshold, and a voice rang out announcing his presence.

“Lord Janus Corvus Trevelyan of The Inquisition.” Someone called out from somewhere unseen, and it was nice to hear applause at the mention of his name, as he entered Madame De Fer’s home.

“Ah, Lord Trevelyan!” A noble who had his face hidden in a golden mask haled the Mage, and bowed in greeting when Janus approached. A gesture which Janus returned. “Such an honor to see you again.”

“The honor is mine Lord Duccard.” Janus replied, bowing to the woman who accompanied Lord Duccard. A woman who like Lord Duccard, also wore a golden mask “And a pleasure to see you again, Lady Sharron.”

“Oh Janus, we have heard the most interesting stories of your Inquisition.” Lady Sharron practically squealed. “I must know if they are true.”

Janus could not help the smile that spread across his face. There were two things that Orlesians loved more than anything else in Thedas. Gold, and outlandish stories. “Everything you heard Lady Sharron, completely true.” 

“The Inquisition? Hah! What a load of pig shit!” Another noble exclaimed as he made his way down the stairs, to the first landing where Janus stood talking with Duccard and Sharron. “Crazed Seekers, and pretentious usurpers, and a heretic claiming to be sent by Andraste.”

“Oh here we go.” Janus said with a roll of his eyes. “You aren’t the only one to say that to me today. So go on, get this off your chest.”

The noble gave a disgusted growl, as he faced Janus. “If you were a man of honor, you would step outside and answer the charges.” He said, as he reached for a blade Janus had not seen before. 

Lightning arced through Janus’s fingers, as he stepped back to counter this young and upstart noble. Yet the young man never drew his blade, as it was if he had been frozen in place. He should have known, that there was another Mage here. The Mage who had invited Janus here in the first place. “That is quite enough my dear. Attacking my guests, especially my dear friends in my own home nonetheless. I will not have it.”

“L-lady Viviene! I did not know!” The noble said, still caught in Viviene’s spell.

“That’s right you didn’t.” Viviene said rather calmly, as she circled the frozen noble in a predatory fashion, before turning to Janus. “You’re the wounded party here dear Janus. What would you have me do to this poor, foolish little man?”

“Do with him what you will Lady Viviene.” Janus replied, knowing something far worse than death awaited this young fool. 

Madame De Fer’s mouth twitched up in an evil, yet satisfactory smirk. “My poor dear, all dressed up in your granny’s doublet. Yet all the noble Chevaliers already left for the capital this morning.” There was a collective chuckle from all who were listening to Viviene destroy this man’s ego. She snapped her fingers, and the young man was released from his stasis. He took one look around him, before he ran from the manor house.

“You are scary when you do that Viviene.” Janus began. “Have I ever told you that?”

“Of course you have my dear.” Viviene replied, all traces of the smirk she wore as she destroyed the ego of the upstart noble now gone, replaced with a kind almost motherly smile. “Now let us talk. I have a proposition for you.”

“You have my undivided attention.” Janus said. 

“I’ve heard of your Inquisition my dear. Which is why I invited you here.” Viviene began. 

“Allow me to guess. You wish to join our forces.” Janus said, another smile spreading across his face.

“It would be poor manners indeed, had I just turned up at Haven unannounced. The high-ranking Orlesian Mage replied.

“The Inquisition would be honored to have you Lady Viviene.” Janus said smiling happily.

“I am glad to be of assistance, now come and enjoy yourself Janus. I threw this little party for you after all.”


	7. The coast, and the Chargers

“Father!?” Cherche exclaimed, when Janus had returned to Haven from the party that Viviene had thrown for him. “Father was there!?”

Janus nodded, as he began to speak once again. “He not only showed up, but he said he was sorry for everything that had happened since it was discovered I could use magic.”

Cherche ran a hand through her hair, as she went over what her twin had told her. Their father had not only defended Janus, but had threatened the life of another Templar Commander, and had promptly begged to be forgiven by the son he treated so poorly. Yet what had shocked Cherche the most, was Quentis pledging his services to The Inquisition. “But why though?”

“That’s what I’ve asked myself since it happened.” Janus replied, mirroring his twin running a hand through his hair. 

“Pardon my intrusion my lords.” Janus and Cherche turned their attention to the dark skinned Nevarran ambassador Lady Josephine Montilyet, as she made her way towards the two. “Yet there is a visitor just outside the Chantry waiting for you.”

The Trevelyan twins shared a confused look, before their attention focused back on Josephine. “Who would that be Lady Montilyet?” Janus asked at the same time as Cherche. Only when Janus said “Lady Montilyet,” Cherche said “Josephine.”

Josephine blinked several times, as if momentarily lost for words before regaining her composure. “Yes, well there is a Kremeseus Aclassi waiting just outside the Chantry for you.”

As Josephine strode away, Janus noticed Cherche staring after the Nevarran woman. He gently shook his twins armored shoulder, to bring her back to her senses. “Someone seems to fancy the ambassador.” 

“At least I’m not the one openly flirting with the Seeker.” Cherche countered with a victorious smile. “What did go on between the two of you, when she relocated you to Orlais?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Janus asked sarcastically, as the two opened the large doors to the chantry. 

“Lord and Lady Trevelyan?” The twins were drawn to a young man with slightly feminine facial features. 

“And you’d be Kremeseus Aclassi correct?” The young man nodded in response to Cherche’s question.

“Indeed I am milady. I bring a message from The Iron Bull. He’s invited you to the Storm Coast, as he and his mercenary band The Bull’s Chargers have business down there.”

“A mercenary band.” Janus said more to himself than the other two. “It sounds like this Iron Bull and his Chargers wish to join the ranks of The Inquisition.”

“That’s the way of it Lord Trevelyan.” Kremeseus responded, bowing low. “The Charger’s await you at the Storm Coast.”

The youngest siblings of the Trevelyan family looked at one another, as the young man departed from Haven. “That name was Tervinter.” Janus said to his twin.

“Oh undoubtedly Tervinter.” Cherche agreed, as Cassandra and Varric approached.

“Sounds like we’re going someplace.” Varric said, a smile on his face lovingly patting his Bianca, his beloved crossbow. 

“Anyone up for a little voyage to the Storm Coast?” Janus’ question was more of a statement.

The Storm Coast was by no means a vacation destination. The landscape consisted of rocky unstable cliffsides. The beaches were not made of sand at all, but rough and jagged rocks. Large waves from the Waking Sea smacked against the rocks angrily. Then to add to this scene of lovely landscape, it was caught in a perpetual downpour, and lightning arced between the steel grey clouds. 

“Well the Chargers couldn’t have picked a lovelier spot for a picnic.” Varric said in cheery sarcasm, and Janus could not help but agree although, he did note that should he attempt to use the spell he’d use back at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, the weather would bolster his magic. 

“So how do we find these Chargers?” Solas asked, as he looked to the steel grey skies.

“Follow the sound of fighting.” Warden Blackwall supplied.

“And just how are we supposed to do that with all the thunder sounding?” Viviene asked, and she had a point. The loud sound of thunder every few seconds would certainly drown out all sounds of combat. And that was even if The Chargers were engaged in combat.

“We follow the bodies.” Cherche said in response to Viviene. The Templar pointed, and several sets of eyes followed to where she pointed. Sure enough, there were several crumpled bodies lying on the slightly sloping hill, blood splattered everywhere.

“Not very subtle are they?” Janus asked, as eight people made their way down the body strewn hill, and towards the rocky beach beyond. There had to be close to around eighty people on the rocky beach. Twenty or so were surrounded by at least another sixty, and every last one of them were armed to the teeth.

“Let’s lend a hand shall we?” Varric said, his question more of a statement as he aimed Bianca at one of the Tervinter soldiers who had surrounded the group that had to have been the Chargers.

What followed next had to have been one of the bloodiest encounters Janus had been in. Varric and Sera filled Tervinter soldiers with so many arrows, they resembled human pin cushions. Janus winced several times, as Sera had aimed low at a few of the soldiers, and her arrows had caught them right between the legs. Cassandra, Cherche, and Blackwall all hacked at any Tervinter who had gotten too close. Arms and legs were hewn from their enemies bodies, and howling in agony the Terveinter’s collapsed to the ground, blood pouring out in torrents into the stones. Janus and Viviene stood back to back, and their spells flew overhead. The lightning shot from Janus’ fingers arced and spiraled around the flames that Viviene had conjured. The Tervinter’s that had been shot and hacked got off easy, at least compared to what happened to those who were caught in a tornado of flame and lightning. Janus somehow knew that he’d never forget the horrible screaming that came from the burning Tervinters.

Janus as well as everyone else’s attention was drawn to the loud roar given off by the mountain of a Qunari, as he swung a large weapon that looked like a very menacing combination of a war hammer and an axe. It hurled through the air, and made contact with the head of the final Tervinter, who was sent hurtling through the air head over teakettle, finally hitting the cliff wall with a loud and sickening snap. Janus flinched at the sound, and guessed something very important in the Tervinter’s body had just broken, as he slid down the cliff wall, leaving a large trail of blood as his lifeless body slid to the ground. 

“Good form, and execution.” Janus said, as he turned to address Viviene.

“Indeed my dear.” Viviene replied with a grim smile. “Yet a little rough on the landing. He may happen to settle for the bronze.”

The mountainous Qunari laughed boisterously, having heard the small exchange between the two Mages, before he turned to the young man with feminine features. “Krem, tell the throat-cutters to finish up, then break out the casks!”

“Once their done, burn the one’s that Viviene and I didn’t take care of.” Janus said to Cherche, who nodded in affirmation, and Janus’ small group piled the bodies and limbs of the felled Tervinters.

“So you’re him huh?” The large Qunari, asked approaching the blonde Mage who barely came up to the bottom of his chest. Janus also noted that there was an eye patch over the Qunari’s left eye. “You’re the Herald of Andraste?”

“So people call me.” Janus replied, smiling up at the Qunari. “And you have to be The Iron Bull.”

“Yeah, that’s me.” Iron Bull confirmed. “So, now that you’ve gotten the chance to see me and my Chargers in action, what do you think?”

“What I think.” Janus began, not bothering to stop the smile creeping along his face as he spoke. “Is that I want you and your Chargers in the ranks of The Inquisition.”

Bull let out a bark of laughter, clearly very pleased at what Janus had just said. “Excellent! Krem, tell the boys to finish drinking on the road! The Chargers just got hired!” 

The young man called Krem, looked to Bull over the flames licking at the remains of the the felled Tervinters. “What about the casks chief? We just opened them up, with axes.”

“Well find a way to seal it.” Bull replied. “You’re Tervinter right? Try Blood Magic.”


	8. Therenfall and Redcliffe part 1

A dark look flashed over Janus’ face, as Josephine had relayed the messages that had been delivered to The Inquisition. Both the Templars and the Rebel Mages had sent messengers to Haven requesting Janus come to both Redcliffe, and Therinfall Redoubt. The advisors to The Inquisition were split down the middle, as which faction Janus should go to. Cassandra, and Cullen obviously wanted Janus to bring the Orlesian Templars into the ranks of The Inquisition. Josephine and Lelliana attempted to persuade him to go to Redcliffe.

“The last time I came face to face with Lord Seeker Lucius, he made it quite clear he wanted nothing to do with us.” Janus said rather icily, drumming the fingers of his right hand on the table that held a large rolled out map of Thedas.

“The Templars can help us seal The Breach.” Cullen said for about the twelfth time.

“As could the Mages.” Janus snapped at the former Templar Knight-Captain. This argument had been going on for the past hour, and Janus had been developing a rather nasty headache. “This argument is getting us nowhere Commander.”

“Yet you will have to make a choice soon.” Josephine said, in a tone that sounded like she was trying to diffuse the situation.

“What if we didn’t have to choose?” Cherche asked, speaking up for the first time since they had gotten back to Haven. She placed her armored left hand on her twin brothers left shoulder as she asked her question. “I’ll go to meet the Templars at Therinfall, while you can go to Redcliffe and speak to the Rebel Mages.” 

Everyone gaped at Cherche in shock. Her suggestion had caught everyone off guard, and Janus could only see how bad the suggestion could be if both Templars and Mages were united under the banner of The Inquisition. 

“Cherche that’s a powder keg near an open flame.” Janus said, his bright violet eyes wide with shock at his twins suggestion.

Cherche smirked, her own violet eyes twinkling. “Not if both sides are made to shut up, and get along with one another.”

“Force them into The Inquisition?” Cullen asked, a hard tone in his voice.

“Why not?” Cherche snapped. “Cullen, The Circle has fallen, The Chantry has no power, and both sides are running rampant through Thedas completely drunk with power. They have to be collared.”

“By us?” Cullen asked, his eyes narrowed.

“If not by us? Then who Commander?” Cherche asked. 

Janus looked to his sister as if she’d lost her mind. Forcing Mages and Templars under the same roof? If things went bad, the situation could end up worse than Kirkwall. He was in agreement with Commander Cullen about how explosive this situation could become if things went wrong. 

“Sister.” Janus began, but his twin cut him off.

“We can make this work Janus.” She began. “If we can unite them under a common cause, we can end their war.” 

“That will not be easy.” Lelliana said.

“Both sides won’t like being in close proximity to one another.” Josephine added.

“Well they don’t have a choice.” Cherche said, her bright violet eyes now icy. “Until that horrid hole in the sky is properly sealed, the demons of The Fade are a larger threat to Thedas than ever before.”

Janus sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. There was no arguing with his sister when she was like this. “Alright then sister. I take it you’ll be going to Therenfall, and I to Redcliffe?”

Cherche nodded. “It would make things far easier if we go to meet our respective sides.”

Yet Janus was soon wishing he had been the one to go to Therenfall. He, Cassandra, Solas, and Varric were currently engaged in combat with Fade demons, as a Rift had opened up right outside the gates to Redcliffe. Janus launched a bolt of lightning at a shade that was dangerously close to Redcliffe’s gates. The next thing the Mage knew, the Shade was right in front of his face. Eyes wide in horror, the next thing he knew something hard collided with the side of his face. White and black stars popped in front of his face, he was thrown through the air and his head collided with something hard. He heard Cassandra cry out his name before his vision blacked out.


	9. Therenfall and Redcliffe part 2

It was as she approached Therenfall, that Cherche had wished she’d gone to Redcliffe instead. Josephine had arranged for ten other high ranking Orlesian houses to accompany her, Viviene, and the newcomers a very eccentric elf named Sera, and the mountain of a Qunari Iron Bull. Cherche unlike her twin, hated Orlesian nobles and how pompous they acted. She had to remind herself that this was for the betterment of all of Thedas to avoid placing her armored fisth squarely into the mouth of the noble who had currently engaged her in a one-sided conversation. Cherche had not bothered to remember this man’s name, and he had droned on and on in a self satisfied manner about a recently reclaimed portion of Orlais wildlands called the ‘dales’. As if Cherche cared about what Orlais had done, or what land they had reclaimed.

Keep calm, and don’t strike him. Cherche told herself, as she made her way up the long winding path to the large fortress where the Orlesian Templars had relocated to. It was not unlike the fortress that Cherche had spent most of her life training to become a Templar. She held up a hand to the noble’s face, signalling for him to stop talking, as another Templar approached.

“Milady.” The Templar saluted, by placing his right fist across his chest. “No means to be disrespectful, but where is Lord Trevelyan?”

“My brother is currently attending to an issue with the Rebel Mages, so I’ve come in his stead.” Cherche replied.

“Hopefully he can put those monsters down before they get a chance to move into-” The noble began to speak, until Cherche now unable to restrain herself, had struck the man in the stomach. It not only effectively knocked the wind out of the man, but to Cherche’s satisfaction broke a rib or two. Such were the perils of being struck by someone in full armor.

“I like her.” Cherche heard Sera say to Bull.

“About time someone shut him up.” The Qunari replied. “I’m just disappointed it wasn’t me.”

The Templar that had greeted them, blinked once in shock, before regaining his composure. “Very well, I’m sure that Lord Seeker Lucius will be more agreeible if he speaks to another Templar.”

With that, the large wooden grate that separated the nobles, and the small group that Cherche had brought with her opened up into a large courtyard. To Cherche, it looked like this yard was used as both training ground, and stables. They were led past this yard, and into a rather large entrance hall, whose lighting was dark, yet seemed to be rather infighting. Were that not for a contingent of grim faced Templars all in full armor. There was something about these Templars that put Cherche on edge.

“Keep an eye out.” She said to Viviene, surveying the patrolling Templars on the second landing. The fingers of her left hand curled around the pommel of her single-edged blade. “Something about this is very wrong.”

“I couldn’t agree more my dear.” Viviene said in a low tone, as the noble that Cherche had knocked in the stomach pushed past them, bustling up to the Templar who stood slightly ahead of the others. Cherche’s bright violet eyes rolled slightly as this noble began to address the man, acting as if Cherche had not only moments earlier broken one or two of his ribs. 

Cherche still could not put her foot down on why she felt so uneasy about the display of Templars within the entrance hall, until a sound reached her ears she knew all too well. The sounds of battle. The others had heard it too, and they slowly reached for their weapons.

“Knight-Captain? What is going on?” The Templar who had greeted Cherche asked.

“This is all wrong!” The Knight-Captain roared, his face twisted into a mask of rage. “You were all supposed to be changed! The Herald of Andraste was supposed to be here, so that Lord Seeker Lucius could kill him! We will have to start over then. Purge the un-changed!”

Cherche dived sideways towards the Templar she had met at the gates. She had just gotten her shield up in time to deflect two arrows sent their way. At the same time, Bull roared and charged at the attacking Templars, Sera began firing arrows from her quiver, and Viviene swept her staff in a wide arc that set all the Templar archers upon the second landing ablaze. Cherche was now engaged in fierce single combat with the traitorous Knight-Captain. Blades flashed, and bounced off shields, twice Cherche and to duck to avoid decapitation. Cherche was outmatched, as the Knight-Captain was far more skilled than she was. It was only the intervention of a charging Iron Bull, that prevented her from death. The mountainous Qunari caught the Knight-Captain shoulder first in the stomach, and pinned him against a wall, knocking him out with a vicious right hook.

“It looks like I owe you.” Cherche spoke as Bull straightened up.

“Think nothing of it.” He replied. “There’ll be plenty of chances to repay me today.”

Sighing, Charche ran a hand through her bright blonde hair. It had been disturbing to learn that the Lord Seeker had wanted to kill her twin. She hoped that Janus was having a better time with the Rebel Mages than she was with the Templars. But there was one thing that she knew for certain. “Today is going to be a very long day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not updating this lately. I know it is my most popular work here on AO3, it's just that I've just had more motivation to write chapters to my other stores, as I've had more ideas for them. Then, out of nowhere, I suddenly had no motivation to do anything whatsoever, which was highly depressing. But that's passed now, and I have plenty of ideas, and a little more memory of what happens during the events of Dragon Age Inquisition. Thank you for reading, and all the best to you my friends.


	10. Therenfall and Redcliffe part 3

“Cassandra I’m fine.” Janus said lightly waving away the Seeker’s hand with his own. “I only took a knock to the head.”

“That ‘knock’ as you you call it, that nearly cracked your skull.” Cassandra retorted, her eyes darting up to the patch of red that stained the back right of Janus’ bright blond hair.

“Yet thanks to Solas, it did not.” Janus replied, and attempted to smile through the throbbing pain in his head. Although Cassandra was not fooled, nor impressed by Janus’ attempt to play off a serious injury.

“We should head back to Haven.” She said in a would be calm voice.

Janus knew she was trying to keep her infamous temper from rising, and despite him secretly agreeing with her, something about that rift had put him off. “Cassandra something was very odd about the demons that had come from that rift, and I’d like to find out what it was.”

“Perhaps the Rebel Mages could enlighten us further.” Solas said in his calm voice, and Cassandra shot him a look of irritation. 

“Solas, Janus is hurt. And I know him well enough to know when he is playing off an injury that is more serious than he lets on.”

“What if it was one of the Mages who altered that rift?” Janus asked slowly making his way to his feet. “We can’t let someone mess around with power like that.”

“Blondie has a point Seeker.” Varric cut in. “I’ve seen first hand exactly what happens when Mages go insane with power.” 

Cassandra knew Varric was talking about First Enchanter Orsino. The elven Mage who ran Kirkwall’s Circle had in his desperation, resorted to using Blood Magic in the hopes of driving away Knight-Commander Meredith’s Templars. Of course from what Varric had told The Seeker, Meredith wasn’t exactly stable herself. Having been driven into a state of paranoid insanity by a blade she had forged from an idol made of red lyrium, and having exacted the Rite of Annulment on all of Kirkwall’s Mages, due to the destruction of the Kirkwall Chantry at the hands of an Apostate Mage. 

As much as she hated this idea with Janus in the condition he was in, it seemed Cassandra had no choice. She knew how stubborn her Mage was. Wait, _her_ Mage? When did she start calling Janus _her_ Mage?

“Cassandra?” Janus waved a hand in front of The Seeker’s face. She had gotten an odd far off look in her eyes, almost akin to how she looked when she read those smutty _Swords and Shields_ novels.

Almost at once, Cassandra snapped back to reality. “I am perfectly fine Janus!” She barked, and strode off towards Redcliffe.

Wondering what on earth he had done to upset her, Janus matched her stride. It was not an easy feat for him, as Cassandra was in far better physical condition that he was, and there was also the throbbing wound in Janus’ head. Every step he had taken pained him worse than the last as he attempted to keep up with her. 

However this only seemed to further upset The Seeker. Janus was pushing himself far too hard. _My stubborn bastard. Ugh! Stop this way of thinking!_ She had done it again. She had thought of Janus as hers, and it was maddening when combined with the fact that Janus would not listen to her about having his injury properly looked at. If only she had forced him to stay in Orlais. He’d still be safe, he wouldn’t have that that horrid injury that seemed to pain him worse with every step. To her surprise and horror, she felt her eyes sting.

“Cassandra?” She felt Janus’ hand on her face. They had been close before, intimately close. Yet there was something different about the way Janus held her face in his hands. “Cassandra what troubles you?”

Cassandra ran her armored hand very carefully through the red patch of Janus’ hair. “This troubles me Janus. I know you better than you think. I know you do not want me to worry, yet I do. I worry that injury will cost you dearly I-” Cassandra had been cut off when Janus had done something so unexpected, it rendered her speechless. His lips were upon hers, and this had never happened outside of them being physically engaged. Yet here in the middle of Redcliffe, in front of Maker knows how many, had Janus Trevelyan Silenced her concerns for his safety, with what had to be the best kiss in Cassandra’s life. 

Then as suddenly as it had happened, Janus had ended it. It had confused The Seeker as to why, yet she found that her concerns for the Mage had vanished when he’d kissed her. “How did you know that would work?” Her question was breathless, as she was struggling to get her voice back.

“You aren’t the only one who reads _Swords and Shields_.” Janus replied, that insufferable flirtatious smile on his lips once more. The smile he used whenever he teased her about their closeness in Orlais. 

“Ugh! You insufferable Mage.” Cassandra tried to scowl, but found she could not. Not when her Mage had erased her concerns with one simple action. 

“If you two are done playing grab-ass, we have some mages to bring into the fold!” Varric called.

“Shut up varric!” The Mage and The Seeker retorted at the same time. 

The interior of the tavern that Grand Enchanter Fiona had chosen as the meeting place was rather warm and inviting. It was rather like the tavern within the grounds of Haven. Yet Janus nor the others with him, could quite place the feeling of unease that crept over them, and Janus was quite sure it had nothing to do with the throbbing pain in the side of his head. 

“Over there.” Cassandra gestured to his right, pointing out Grand Enchanter Fiona, and another someone wearing long blood red robes that nobody recognised. 

“Ah the Herald of Andraste.” The stranger said bowing in a low respectful manner. “Gereon Alexius of the Tervinter Imperium.”

Well that explains the feeling of unease. If there was one thing that set Janus and Cherche apart, it was that while Cherche hated Orlesians, Janus hated the Tervinter Imperium. “And what brings you here Alexius?”

“The Mage Rebellion what else?” Alexius asked smiling at his seemingly rhetorical question. “I have just aquired the services of all the Mages under Fiona’s command.”

“What!?” Janus and Cassandra asked simultaneously. 

Alexius’ smile only grew upon seeing the shocked reactions of both The Seeker and the Herald. “Indeed. I arrived just moments before yourself a-” Alexius stopped talking at once, as another man dressed in Tervinter robes staggered up to the table where Janus sat.

Janus, while still suffering from two blows to the head in quick succession, was the first one out of his seat. He caught the younger of the two Tervinters, before he collapsed to the tavern floor. As he did so, he felt the young man press something into his hand. 

“Felix!?” There was genuine concern in Alexius’ voice, as he helped the young man to his feet. “My son are you ill? Should I get your powders?”

“No Father I am alright. Just a slight fainting spell.” Felix replied. 

“You should rest Felix come.” Alexius turned to face Janus. “I am most regretful for this unfortunate turn of events. Perhaps we can negotiate further once my son is in better condition.”

Janus nodded once. “Of course.”

Once Alexius had ushered Felix out of the tavern, Janus turned to what the younger Tervinter had placed in his hand. It was a note that read. You are in danger. Meet me in the Redcliffe Chantry.

“Oh this is going to be a very long day.” Janus sighed.


	11. Therenfall and Redcliffe part 4

Cherche struck out, catching an opposing Templar in the side of the head with the edge of her shield in a hard left hook. She followed up catching the man full in the face by backhanding him with her shield, and finished him by impaling him with her single-edged blade. They had fought their way outside into one of Therenfall’s many courtyards, fighting their way through hordes of crazed Templars with red lyrium shards protruding from their armor in odd places.

“Red lyrium!” Cherche snarled. “The fools!”

She raised her shield and ducked her head, moments before two arrows bounced off of it. When she lowered it, one Red Templar fell from where he had taken position on a piece of scaffolding with an arrow lodged in his right eye.The other was writhing in pain, the interior of his armor engulfed in flames. 

“Could you not play with your food in such a way?” Cherche asked Viviene, eyes narrowed. 

“I am sorry my dear, yet these wretched Templars must be taught a lesson.” Viviene’s voice was a sudden icy snarl. “Betraying Orlais, conspiracy, sedition, and above all use of that wretched red lyrium! Lord Seeker Lucius will pay for this, and I will make you an example of what I will do when I get my hands on him.” She snapped her fingers, and the Templar that had been engulfed in flames exploded.

“I see why Janus likes you.” Cherche said, flicking a bit of the Templar’s charred remains from her shoulder pauldron.

“Your twin taught me that spell actually.” Viviene replied.

“Which spell?” Cherche asked, now engaging two Red Templars at the same time. “Setting one on fire under their armor, or making one explode into tiny pieces?”

“Both actually.” Came the Mages reply, as she raised her staff to point at several charging Red Templars who were soon engulfed in a whirlwind of flame.

“Janus you and I are going to talk when we get back to Haven.” Cherche said to herself, as she caught one of her foes between the fork of their legs with an armored boot. She parried the strike from the second Templar, and knocked the blade out of their hand. Cherche lashed out with her boot once more in a kick that sent the Templar flying backwards, only coming to a stop when he became impaled on Iron Bull’s large horns. She turned her blade in her palm, and stabbing backwards and impaling the other Templar she had kicked between the legs. The Templar screamed in agony, which was drowned out by Cherche’s roar of effort as she brought her blade up. The single-edge blade sliced through the Red Templar’s chest, neck, and skull as Cherche brought it up, spraying blood in a wide arc.

“Everyone in your family have a vicious streak?” Bull asked as he forced the Templar off of his horns, who collapsed to the ground.

“I just hate traitors is all.” Cherche panted, her violet eyes burning with intensity. 

“Nasty bunch of dung-faced arse-biscuits.” Sera swore, making Cherche let out a bark of surprised laughter, which turned into a snarl of rage when more Red Templars charged at the small group.

“Oh Maker damnit!” Cherche cursed. “Alright that is it! I have had it with them!” Cherche ran a hand along the flat side of her blade. The blade began to glow bright silver, and small runes appeared along the length. Cherche’s sword arm was then a blur of motion, as she made multiple violent slashes in the air. It was a moment after she sheathed her blade, that the charging Red Templars toppled to the ground. They had been sliced into pieces at odd angles, yet they had not been anywhere close to Cherche’s blade. 

“Holy fuck.” Bull cursed in amazement “How did you do that?”

“That is my little secret.” Cherche said with a teasing smile. 

The rest of their way was unimpeded by corrupted Templars. They made their way up a grand stone staircase, being led on by Lord Seeker Lucius’ voice that seemed to echo from all around. Cherche and Viviene were very eager to get their hands on the Lord Seeker, and have him pay for what he had made his Templars undergo. They saw him at last, at the top of the large staircase. He was in front of a set of large wooden double doors, that lead into Therenfall’s great hall. Cherche was the first to reach the top of the staircase, blade in her hand. She never got the chance to use it, as Lucius grabbed her by her chest plate. 

“At last.” He hissed, before she became blinded by a flash of green and black light.

When next Cherche opened her eyes, she was in the strangest place she had ever been in her entire life. Everything felt … Wrong. She was in some sort of long corridor with odd sharp green colored crystals protruding from the stone pillars on either side of her. Her surroundings were lit in that same odd greenish-black light Cherche had seen when she’d seen the Lord Seeker. There was a figure at the end of the long corridor, and she cautiously made her way forward. 

“Josephine?” Cherche gasped, and her heart leapt for a moment, before logic caught up with her. “No … Josephine is in Haven. She can’t be here … Wherever here is.”

Then Josephine spoke, and her voice was clearly not the soft tone that belonged to the Antivan woman. It seemed as if a Demon had possessed her. “Does this form please you?”

Cherche drew her blade, and the sound of the weapon clearing its sheath rang all around. “I know what you are demon.” She snarled.

Her own voice distorted by the demon taking the form of Josephine echoed her words. “I know what you are demon.” 

“You’re a demon of envy. The only way you become strong is by seeing inside my head. I know how to fight you.” Cherche snarled once again.

“I know how to fight you.” Josephine said in a distorted version of Cherche’s voice. And with that, the Josephine the demon had conjured vanished in a flash of green flame. When the flames dissipated, Cherche saw a door was set into the stone wall where Josephine had been a moment before. 

“I knew this was going to be a long day.” Cherche sighed, and pushed the door open. On the other side she saw the envy demon attempt to see inside her head. Chancellor Roderick and Cassandra were arguing on either side of a table, and lying upon it impaled on a blade was her twin brother. 

Cherche huffed and brushed passed the arguing couple. The demon was going to have to do better than that, if it wanted to win this battle taking place in her mind. On the other side of the door, there were two guards of the Inquisition, and they were speaking to a conjured version of Janus. 

“All of Thedas now bows to you.” One guard said.

The conjured Janus spoke in the same distorted voice that was familiar of one possessed “The Inquisition rises to match my ambition.”

Cherche rolled her eyes. “You will have to do better than that.”

The demons voice snarled from all around her. “I will know you!”

And then another voice called out to her. This one softer and far kinder. “You don’t have to let it, if you don’t want to.”

Envy’s voice snarled in anger and horror. “Get out … Thing!”

The figures of Janus and the two guards vanished in the same green flames, and Cherche continued on. As she did, her thoughts echoed around her, she was in her own head after all. _So an envy demon took the form of the Lord Seeker. It led the Templars here, and forced them to take red lyrium. But for what purpose? I just know there is more to it than this_. 

She was stopped once again, when her path was barred by pillars with duel lion heads spewing green flames from their mouth. Every so often the pillars would move, and that gave her the chance to move forward. Once or twice, she came close to being lit on fire, that was before she came before several pillars that spewed flame that would not move. 

“Damn, stuck.” Cherche cursed, before the green flames appeared to her right. They revealed another doorway, and Cherche entered through it. There was no one inside what happened to be a very comfortable bedchamber. It was Cherche’s bedchamber back at the Trevelyan Manse. The only difference was that water dripped from all the walls.

“You’re hurting, but so is envy.” The small calm voice said once again. Cherche whirled around, and came eye to eye with a young boy dressed in shabby clothes and with a very large hat atop his head. The only difference was that this young boy was standing atop of the ceiling.

“You’re no demon. Are you a spirit.” Cherche asked, her brow knitted together. 

“I could be.” The young boy said. “I don’t know myself.”

“What is your name?” Cherche asked softly. 

“Cole. Yes I think that’s my name.”

“Alright Cole, envy has me stumped.” Cherche said honestly. “Perhaps you could help me.”

Cole jumped off of the ceiling and walked out of the room. Cherche followed, and they were soon in front of the pillars that shot flames from the lions heads. “You don’t have to be stuck if you don’t want to be. Think of water.”

“Water.” Cherche whispered, and at once the fire that came from the lions mouths was no longer fire. Instead, water cascaded from the lions heads. Envy’s angry hiss then echoed all around them, and another door appeared from green flames. 

Cherche then found herself in a prison of sorts. She saw Cullen, Mother Giselle, and to her horror and anger, Josephine who had dissolved into tears. Cherche reached through the bars to wipe Josephine’s tears away. Yet her hand sailed right through Josephine.

“Of course none of this is real.” Cherche said taking a calming breath. She didn’t like to see Josephine in this state, wether or not she was at the moment, a figment of her imagination. “Now how to proceed through this prison.”

At once, Cole’s voice reached her ears. “Think of sparks.”

“Sparks?” Cherche asked, and at once a torch that was embedded into the stone wall next to Josephine’s cell burst into green flames. Quickly finding a spare torch, Cherche made her way from cell to cell ignighting the other torches, and feeling a sick sense of satisfaction at envy’s angry hiss every time she lit one.

Upon lighting the final torch, the wall of the prison fell away into a long corridor. There was another door here, and like she had done several times today, she passed through it to find she was in a large forest on the other side. There were to people here engaged in terrified conversation. 

“Run boy.” The elder of the two was saying. “The Empress is dead, and the Inquisition’s army is coming. Demons and all.”

“A demon army then?” Cherche asked to her surroundings. “You’re showing me more than I am showing you. You’re losing your grip envy.”

Envy roared in anger and hissed once again. This time its voice was desperate. “I. Will. Know. You!”

“It’s desperate.” Cole’s voice said in excitement. “That’s good. Keep pushing forward.” 

Agreeing with Cole’s advice, Cherche ran forward. She made her way up a long stone staircase. The steps of Therenfall that led up to its great hall. Envy hissed angrily with every step Cherche took. She broke into a run until she reached the top of the staircase. 

“No!” Envy hissed. “Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong wrong! You were supposed to show me!” A completely blackened version of Cherche appeared before her, and grabbed her by the chestplate. “We’ll start again! More pain this time!”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Cole voiced from behind envy. 

“Get out of-!” Envy started, but Cherche headbutted the blackened version of herself. 

She was suddenly back in the outside world. Lord Seeker Lucius had been thrown back through the large wooden double doors. Lucius’ body then twisted and writhed as it took the true form of the envy demon that wanted so badly to take Cherche’s form. Envy howled in rage and leapt through the great hall, above the heads of all the Templars that had not taken the red lyrium. It then hid itself behind a magic barrier, as it writhed in pain.

“Maker’s breath.” The Templar who had met them at the gates breathed in horror. “The Lord Seeker.”

“He was an envy demon the entire time.” Cherche said icily. 

The Templar then turned to the other uncorrupted members of the Orlesian order. “Templar’s what is envy!?”

“A coward brother!” One Templar answered.

“One who hides behind others!” Another answered. 

The Templar nodded in satisfaction, before he turned back to Cherche. “We can help you break that barrier, but we need the Leftenants and our normal supply of Lyrium.”

“Where are they?” Cherche asked as she gripped her blade.

“The east wing holding off the last of the red ones.” One of the uncorrupted Templars called out. “As is our lyrium.”

“We’ll hold of any demons that come out of that portal envy conjured.” The Templar who had met them at the gates had said. “There are bound to be demons that come out of that portal.”

“We’ll be back with both your lyrium, and your Leftenants.” Cherche said, and she, Viviene, Sera and Bull left through a side door heading to the east wing.

The east wing was far worse than any other part of Therenfall that they had been in so far. There were only several Templar Leftenants left, and they were fighting like it could very well be their last battle. While Cherche and the others were helping to turn the tide of the battle, more and more demons and Red Templars advanced. 

Cherche dispatched a Red Templar, slashing him from shoulder to hip and completely bisecting him. She hadn’t seen the rage demon sneak up on her right, until an arrow buried itself in the demons head. She whirled around, and her mouth fell open in shock. Standing atop the battlements was another Templar with platinum blond hair and violet eyes. 

“Marx.” Cherche whispered, a wide smile on her face upon seeing the eldest Brother of the Trevelyan family. 

Marx Trevelyan raised his blade, and a full two dozen Templar archers appeared on either side of the elder Templar along the battlements. He dropped his blade in an arc, at the same time he yelled. “Open fire!” 

As one, Marx’s archers let their arrows fly, and the demons and Red Templars soon resembled blood soaked pin cushions. Marx soon joined his sister in the east wing courtyard. His violet eyes hard as they surveyed the remains of the Red Templars.

“Pathetic traitors.” Marx growled earning a respective nod from Viviene, before he turned to face Cherche. At once his hardened expression along his handsome face vanished. “It does my heart well to find you safe Cherche.”

“As safe as I can be given what has happened Marx.” Cherche responded, and was soon explaining to those she had brought with her, and the other Templars within the courtyard exactly what had happened when envy had tried to peer into her mind, and the demon’s plan had backfired. 

“Empress Celene assassinated, and a demon army to attack Orlais.” Marx repeated. “So you believe that who or whatever this envy demon has been bound to, took the form of Lord Seeker Lucius in the attempt to raise this demon army?”

“Knight-Commander Marx.” One of Marx’s Templars said running up to him. “I’ve found this.” He thrust a note out to Marx, who began to read. His expression darkening with every word he read.

“Cherche read this.” Marx said in a low and alarmed voice, and handed her the note.

Cherche swore in such a manner when she read the note, Marx nearly dropped his blade, and Sera laughed. The note was an order of assassination for Empress Celene of Orlais. So what envy had shown her was true.

“Cherche!” Marx admonished scowling. “Watch your-”

Cherche cut her brother off in a look so reminiscent of their mother Minerva Trevelyan. “Don’t you even think about finishing that sentence Marx. We need to support the other Templars in the great hall.” She then turned to the Templar who had brought Marx the assassination order. “Did you retrieve the Lyrium phials?”

“Yes Knight-Captain Cherche.” The Templar saluted. “I’ve destroyed the red phials as per your order.”

“Good. Get to the great hall, those Templars will need all the help they can get with drawing out envy.” Cherche ordered, to which all the other Templars saluted. 

“Marx.” Cherche said turning back to her eldest brother. “I need your-”

It was Marx’s turn to cut her off. “I am your older brother. It is my duty to look out for and protect my younger siblings.”

The great hall was packed with Templars all strengthened by lyrium. And as one, with the exception of Cherche and Marx. All the Templars placed their blades into the stone floor of the great hall. Envy gave a drawn and pained hiss as his barrier broke, and fled into the final courtyard behind the great hall. In the same motion, both Cherche and Marx drew their blades and ran for the courtyard, closely followed by Viviene, Sera, and Bull.

“No, no, no, no, no, no!” Envy howled. “This was not supposed to happen!”

“It’s over for you envy.” Cherche snarled as she caught up with the demon who had attempted to invade her mind. “You have failed.”

“I ran from you once.” Cole said as he stepped up to Cherche’s left. “I will not do it again!”

Envy hissed, and swung its claws. Cherche brought her shield up and blocked the strike, lashing out with her blade, and slicing the demon just under one of its four arms. Envy shrieked in pain, and dove into the earth. Sades started to pour out of the hole, and were quickly dispatched. Envy hissed once again and leaped from its hiding spot. The fight continued on like this for the better part of a half an hour. Until finally having enough of the demons cowardly tactics, Cherche brought her hand along the flat of her single-edged blade. The runes appeared once more along the blade’s length a moment before Cherche’s sword arm was once again a blur. Envy was in mid hiss, when Cherche fully sheathed her blade. A moment later, envy fell to the ground in pieces before bursting into green flames.

“Makers breath am I glad that is over.” Cherche sighed. It had been a very long day for her, and she just wanted to sleep. 

“Knight-Captain Cherche?” A voice reached her ears, and as she looked up, she saw the Templar who had greeted her at the gates. “The Orlesian Templars are at your command.”

As one, all the uncorrupted Templars who had gathered at Therenfall after coming from Val Royeaux saluted. Cherche stood and sighed. It was time for her to make a decision about what to do with these Templars. On one hand, they had abandoned Orlais to the demon army that was sure to come without their protection. On the other, they had been led here by an envy demon under the guise of Lord Seeker Lucius, many of them having been force fed red lyrium. No their abandonment of Orlais was not their fault. They were just following orders.

“You were all under orders when you were told to march here. What you did, you did under orders from what you believed to be a superior officer. Thedas still needs its Templars, therefore you will join the Inquisition as our allies and help to seal the Breach.” Cherche spoke to the uncorrupted Templars, who as one saluted once more.


End file.
